Bière Allemande
by Zarryn
Summary: One Shot. Après une enguelade, Alex et Raven vont chacun raconter la raison de leurs disputes à l'un des deux mentors. Slash Erik/Charles et Raven/Alex


Auteur : Zarryn

Titre : Bière Allemande

Rating : T par sécurité pour évocation d'alcool

Genre : Humour/Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Charles/Erik et Alex/Raven

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (dommage), je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est de nouveau moi. Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews sur « Surprise », ça m'a bien encouragée à poursuivre. L'idée de cette fiction est partie d'une soirée au bal de médecine en décembre, où en voyant les gens agir comme des moutons, Kilia m'a lancée « Bééé j'ai trois neurones ». J'ai tellement aimée cette phrase que je me suis mise en tête de l'inclure dans une fanfic et voilà ce que ça a donné. ChocolateShadow, je suis une grande fan de ta fanfic « Barbie Girl », je me suis donc permise un clin d'œil que je retirerais si cela ne te convient pas pour une quelconque raison. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lus, je vous assure, allez-y c'est hilarant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaisent.

* * *

« -Raven attend ! »

Bien que la jeune femme ait parfaitement entendue, elle n'était pas prête à s'arrêter pour autant. Il n'était pas le seul à savoir faire la gueule.

Alex du courir pour la rattraper. Le jeune homme qu'en plus du changement d'apparence, la blonde devait avoir un don pour la marche rapide, très rapide.

« -Tire-toi Alex, c'est à mon tour de ne plus avoir envie de parler lança t'elle

-Raven, je ne t'évitais pas, c'est juste que… c'est gênant. Tu comprends ? interrogea le blond

-Oh oui je comprends. Un vrai petit mouton, du genre « bééé j'ai trois neurones ». C'était peut-être un accident mais tu n'essaie même pas de faire la part des choses. Cria la métamorphe »

Elle aurait souhaitée lui dire encore tellement d'autres choses, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais la jeune femme préféra juste partir vers sa chambre sans un regard pour son ami.

XXX

Charles poussa un soupir en entendant frapper à sa porte. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il n'allait décidemment pas réussir à aller plus loin que la page 3 de ce livre, commencé il y a deux heures.

Il n'allait cependant pas s'en plaindre. Sa dernière visite ayant été pour le moins, agréable. Le télépathe savait que ce ne pouvait être de nouveau son amant car il venait juste de partir.

A contre cœur, le professeur se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte.

«-Raven ? Est-ce que…

-Charles ! Le coupa t'elle en lui sautant au cou »

Bien qu'il ait eu peu de temps, le télépathe avait pu apercevoir les larmes sur le point de couler des yeux de sa sœur. En bon frère, Charles attira Raven plus à l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant derrière elle, puis tenta de la calmer.

« -Chut, chut, calme-toi. Je suis là. Raconte-moi tout Raven, je t'en prie. Demanda le brun.

- J'ai fais une bêtise Charles, une très grosse bêtise, commença la cadette. »

XXX

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Bêtise ? Non. Une énorme connerie oui. »

Erik ferma les yeux en soupirant. Cela faisait à peine 5mn qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre. La seule envie qu'il avait était de se reposer après les deux dernières heures où il avait, dépensé pas mal d'énergie dirons-nous.

Et cela faisait donc à peu près deux minutes qu'Alex avait investi la pièce parce qu'il avait eu la bêtise d'aller ouvrir la porte. Depuis le jeune mutant tentait visiblement de se rappeler tous les synonymes du mot « bêtise ».

Apparemment le jeune homme avait besoin de parler mais au grand étonnement d'Erik, il n'était pas aller voir Charles. D'habitude c'était à lui qu'était destiné le rôle de confident. L'autre homme n'avait peut-être pas ouvert, lui. Et voilà comment Alex se retrouvait chez l'allemand. La plaie.

Erik était épuisé de le voir tenter de faire une tranchée au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de gesticuler et t'exprimer clairement ? » Demanda peu aimablement le plus âgé.

Havok se calma, inspirant profondément comme s'il semblait sur le point de faire la plus grande des confessions.

« Raven. J'ai fais une connerie avec Raven. »

Tiens, finalement le manipulateur de métal commençait à trouver ça intéressant.

« Continue » incita Erik.

XXX

« -L'un des avantages d'avoir grandis dans ce manoir, c'est que je le connais comme ma poche. La preuve, tu n'as jamais réussi à me trouver durant nos parties de cache-cache.

-Je t'ai toujours soupçonné de tricher en te fondant dans le décor, rajouta Charles, souriant, l'encourageant à continuer. »

Une fois ce petit moment d'humour passé, Raven parut gênée.

« Depuis déjà un moment, Alex et moi, nous nous retrouvons pour parler le soir. Au départ c'était dans le salon mais l'autre jour avec Erik, vous avez changez vos habitudes et êtes venus jouer aux échecs au salon. Nous avons dû aller ailleurs. Nous sommes allez dans ton ancienne salle de loisirs, plus personne n'y vas maintenant. » Conta la blonde.

En effet, Charles avait de nouveaux loisirs ces temps-ci, découvrir encore et encore le corps d'un certain allemand par exemple.

« -Nous parlions de tout, de rien, de doute, d'amour. Il était malgré son apparence d'un véritable soutien, un ami. Expliqua Raven

-Mais ? Demanda le télépathe »

XXX

« Mais un soir, en fouillant pour chercher un petit truc à grignoter, nous sommes tombés sur une sacré réserve d'alcool. Qui l'aurait cru de la part du professeur ? » Interrogea Alex un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au regard que lui lança Erik, celui-ci n'avait pas envie de rire à sa petite blague.

« Je me suis servi et j'ai un peu insisté pour que Raven me suive. Ça me faisait me sentir moins coupable. J'en ai un peu honte, avoua le blond. On ne devait en boire qu'une seule. Mais il y en a eu plus. Beaucoup plus »

Le jeune mutant soupira. Le manipulateur de métal avait très peur de voir où Alex voulait en venir.

« -J'étais plus moi-même au final, mais Raven, c'était pire. Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Je ne sais plus comment on s'est retrouvés l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser. Je crois que l'un comme l'autre, on ne contrôlait plus rien. Je me vois commencer à la déshabiller et réciproquement, puis…

- Tu as couché avec Raven ? Le coupa Erik, peu désireux d'avoir des détails.

- Oui, répondit Alex

- Alors, effectivement, tu as fais une connerie. »

XXX

Charles ferma les yeux et passa encore une fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas une blague n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le télépathe sans réel espoir.

Sa sœur lui fit signe de la tête que non.

Dans l'esprit de Charles, devenu soudain très primaire, des phrases très simple étaient reliés entre elles par des petites flèches : « Alex a fait boire Raven Alex a profité de l'état de faiblesse de Raven. Charles aime Raven Charles doit protéger Raven. Alex a fait du mal à Raven Charles doit tuer Alex »

Simple et efficace.

En développant un peu l'idée, le professeur se dit que le tuer ne serait pas suffisant, il y avait mieux à faire. Raven ayant vaguement devinée ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son frère essaya d'intervenir :

« Ce n'était pas prémédité. C'était un accident. Juste un accident. Mais je le paie cher. L'Alex d'avant me manque. C'est froid entre nous depuis. Il m'évite. Cela m'attriste et me met en colère en même temps. Que dois-je faire ?» interrogea la métamorphe.

Désireux d'assurer son rôle de grand frère, Charles laissa de côté sa colère pour se concentrer sur sa sœur, la consolant de son « ami ».

XXX

Oui en fait, maintenant l'allemand savait pourquoi Alex était venu le voir lui. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Alex voulait juste parler avec quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre avec option consolation. Le manipulateur de métal ne faisait pas les options, du moins pas avec Alex.

Le blond n'avait pas pu aller parler avec Sean ou Hank. Hank étant fou amoureux de la jeune femme et Sean un habitué des râteaux comme l'avait constaté l'allemand lors de leur première rencontre. Ce n'était pas ces deux qui allaient l'aider. Charles aurait pu aider le jeune homme, si sa propre sœur n'avait pas été impliquée.

Concrètement, Erik était le confident par défaut.

« -Je te conseille d'aller t'excuser. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais fais en sorte de ne pas la froisser, c'est vital, expliqua l'allemand.

- En quoi c'est vital ? demanda Alex »

L'autre homme sourit devant la bêtise d'Havok. Et dire qu'il comptait combattre Shaw avec ces enfants-là. Ce n'était pas gagné.

« Raven est la sœur de Charles. Si elle va mal, elle ira le voir et toi, tu iras mal » expliqua t'il.

Erik connaissait bien son amant. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Charles pouvait devenir fou si quelqu'un blessait Raven. Alex lui ne semblait pas prendre cette menace au sérieux.

« - Le professeur ? Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il voudrait me tuer ? Se moqua Havok

- Un mutant tel que Charles peut faire pire que te tuer. Il pourrait te plonger dans un cauchemar éveillé, te faire vivre l'enfer, t'infliger les pires sévices que tu puisses imaginer ou pire encore.

- Pire ? Demanda Alex qui avait brusquement pâlit.

- Oui pire. Il pourrait te faire oublier qui tu es, effacer de ton esprit ta propre existence et te remplacer par une petite fille de 6 ans ou une poupée Barbie à la recherche de son Ken »

Erik sourit en voyant se décomposer le visage d'Alex. La raison lui échappait mais là, il prenait son pied presque autant qu'avec Charles. Il était peut-être un peu sadique.

XXX

Charles avait ramené Raven à sa chambre et maintenant se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il avait décidé d'en premier lieu aller se venger sur le contenu du frigo. Fort heureusement, la cuisine était déserte. Sans plus attendre, lé télépathe se dirigea vers le frigo et l'ouvrit pour constater avec horreur qu'il était vide. Il avait pourtant pris soin de laisser plusieurs choses délicieuses mais apparemment quelqu'un était déjà passé par là.

Bien entendu, il était déjà enclin à accuser un certain blond mais il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas très objectif.

Le brun sursauta en sentant deux bras lui entourer la taille. Il reconnut bien sur ces mains qui commençaient déjà à lui caresser tendrement le torse, ainsi que ces lèvres, que leur propriétaire avait placé dans son cou.

« Erik, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur » râla Charles

L'Allemand s'écarta de son ami. Il alla jusqu'au placard où il prit une bière. Le manipulateur de métal la décapsula d'un geste de la main. Il allait la porter à ses lèvres quand Charles la lui prit des mains et la jeta à la poubelle.

« - Ça va pas ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'indigna Erik

- Je banni l'alcool que cet endroit, dorénavant il n'y aura plus que du lait chocolaté et du soda expliqua Charles

- C'était une bière Allemande !

- Tu y tiens beaucoup trop.

- Pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait caché tout un stock de bière Allemande dans la salle de loisirs. »

Erik se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et réalisa, au vu de cette information, que Raven avait déjà du parler avec Charles. Alex était encore en vie ? Bonne nouvelle pour lui. Mauvaise nouvelle par contre pour lui-même vu le regard que lui lançait Charles.

« J'aime bien en prendre une de temps en temps. Personne n'y allait jamais. Je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit les trouveraient. Je suis désolé Charles » dit Erik.

Le télépathe s'assis, ne cessant de fixer le manipulateur de métal.

« -Tu es donc au courant. Comment ? demanda le brun

- De la même manière que toi. L'intéressé m'en a parlé répliqua l'allemand.

- Et donc ?

- S'il n'est pas en train de faire ses valises en prévision d'immigrer au Groenland, il doit être en train de présenter des excuses à Raven pour son comportement de ses derniers jours. Il est totalement terrifié à la pensée de ce que tu pourrais lui faire subir par vengeance. Expliqua Erik en souriant

- Tu m'as fais passé pour qui ? Ria Charles

- Voyons Charles, nous savons tous deux de quoi tu es capable.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, j'ai utilisé les miens. Et puis ce n'est pas sorti de la chambre. Protesta le télépathe.

- Tu m'as fais voir Moira au milieu de nos ébats ! s'exclama l'allemand

- Tu m'avais attaché au lit. Se défendit le brun »

Un léger silence s'installa. Tous deux souriaient.

« - Ils vont redevenir amis ? Questionna Charles

- Ça dépend d'eux. T'étais sérieux en proposant de supprimer l'alcool ?

- Oui, on finit la bouteille qu'on garde pour les échecs et ensuite c'est fini.

- Puis ce qu'il le faut se résigna Erik »

Il s'avança vers son ami puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« -Tu monte dans ma chambre ? Demanda Erik, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, la mienne, il y a moins de métal. » Dit-il rendant son sourire à son amant avant de l'embrasser.

XXX

« Donc tout est dit ? Ami ? interrogea Alex

- Oui, ami » répondit Raven en serrant la main qu'Alex lui tendait.

Havok se leva, se dirigea vers la porte mais une fois la main sur le poignet, il se retourna.

« - Dis, maintenant que tout est à plat entre nous. Tu crois que... tu sais, si nous en avions de nouveau envie… Parce que tu es pas mal et il me semble me souvenir que ça t'a pas déplu, alors on pourrait peut-être…

- Au revoir Alex le coupa t'elle sèchement

- Ok dit-il en sortant »

Raven soupira puis sourit, son ami était de retour.

XXX

« -Je t'assure Sean, ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise affirma le fauve.

- Arrête un peu Hank. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous mais ils étaient loin du frigo. Il était sans surveillance alors autant en profiter, ça arrivera pas tous les jours. » Déclara le Hurleur.

Le scientifique sembla se résigner et céda devant l'abondance de nourriture dérobée.

« Passe-moi le gâteau alors » Demanda Hank

Sean sourit, cette année, Noël était en avance.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit OS, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^


End file.
